a Desperate Plea
by Nickeltjuh
Summary: Emily wants to Jump... Will Hal be in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Paul sat by his wifes bedside for what seemed like hours, holding her hand and waiting for her to open her eyes.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't really wanna be here, but he felt like after everything he had put Emily through, it was his fault she was in here and the least he could do to make it up to her, was make sure she woke up, if not for his sake then for her mothers and her sons sake.

So he continued holding her hand, with Susan shooting him deadly looks for even daring to stay by her daughters side.

Emily walked around aimlessly, trying to find out where she was.

All she saw was smoke and it was beginning to scare her. "Mom? Daniel? Anybody? Is anybody here?!" She yelled, but got no response.

Suddenly a thought hit her. "Am I dead?" She wondered out loud.

Maybe if she would focus really hard, she could make someone hear her voice.

So she closed her eyes and focused on her husbands face. If anyone would come rescue her it would be him.

Suddenly she heard him, or at least it sounded like him. She quickly opened her eyes, but all she saw was smoke and more smoke.

She closed her eyes again and refocused on his face. There it was again. "Emily, Emily honey I need you to open your eyes for me"

This time when she opened her eyes, she was lying in a hospital bed and there were people there with her.

It took everything she had in her to say his name, but she finally heard her own voice. "Hal?"

Apparently she was the only one who heard it, because nobody responded to her or even noticed she was awake.

So she focused again and this time her voice was louder. "Where's my husband?" She asked and immediately her mother came running up to her, followed by... Paul?! What was Paul doing here?

"Mom? Mom, where's my husband, I wanna see my husband"

"I'm right here Em" Paul said, coming to sit beside her and taking her hand.

"Mom? What's going on, where's Hal?" She was starting to panick, what kind of weird joke were they playing with her?

"He's right outside sweetie, do you want me to go get him?" Susan was a little confused by her daughters actions, but she was more then happy to see her calling out for Hal.

"Yes, I just told you I wanted to see my husband"

Susan looked confused. "Em, you're not making a lot of sense sweetie. Do you want me to get Hal or do you want to stay here with your husband?"

"I want my husband, I want Hal, just get me my husband!" Emily now screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

Susan quickly left the room to go get Hal.

"Susan, Susan what's wrong, what happened?"

"Hal, thank God you're still here. Emily woke up and she's asking for you, she says she wants to see her husband"

"Isn't Paul still in there with her?" Hal asked through clenched teeth.

"I know, I told her that, he was right by her side when she opened up her eyes, but she's insisting she wants to see her husband... you"

Hal's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly recovered and followed Susan into Emily's room.

"Hal?" Emily immediately called for him and reach out her hand to be able to touch him.

"I'm right here" He reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere, you just take it easy"

"Hal, what's going on? My mom keeps saying the weirdest things. I asked her for my husband, I called for you and she kept insisting my husband was already here, what's going on?"

Hal quickly looked at Susan, who shrugged and then left the room to go get dr. Lench.

"Em, do you remember anything about why you're in here?" Hal gently asked, sitting down next to her with his hand still holding hers.

"No, no I don't. All I remember is... we were fighting. You and I were fighting about... Oh God, you didn't believe me when I told you that Barbara had drugged me into doing those thing to Rosanna, you didn't believe me"

Tears escaped her eyes and Hal looked a little panicked.

"You don't remember anything from after that?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"No, all I remember is you not believing me. Tell me that didn't happen Hal, please tell me you believe me, please"

A sob escaped her and she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Ofcourse I believe you honey, ofcourse I believe you. I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt anyone" Hal said, a little comprehensive. He knew she had done exactly that in the last few months, but with the state she was in now, it appeared wise not to share any of that with her right away.

At that moment Susan came back, followed by dr. Lench, who was happily surprised to see his patient awake and talking.

"Emily, my name is dr. Lench, I was the one that treated you when you were brought in. Can you tell me if you remember anything from your accident?" He asked, while checking her vital signs.

"No, I already told my husband, I don't remember what happened. What's going on?" She asked when she saw dr. Lench exchange glances with Paul.

"And why are you still here Paul, what are you doing here in the first place?"

He was about to explain, when Emily turned to her mother. "Can you get him out of here mom, I wanna be alone with my husband"

At that, the doctors head shot up and a confused look appeared on his face. He looked at Hal for an explanation, who softly shook his head and motioned he'd explain later.

After dr. Lench had checked Emily out, he told her he'd be back to check up on her later and she was left alone with Hal.

"Hal, what's wrong?" Emily asked when she saw the sad look in his eyes.

Hal took her hand and then took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you Em"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"There's something I have to tell you Em"

"What is it?" She asked with a scared look on her face. She was in the hospital, what could he possible tell her that was so horrible?

"I love you" Hal quickly said.

Emily quickly releashed the breath she had been holding and couldn't help but laugh. "You had me really scared there for a moment Munson, don't do that again will you?"

Hal couldn't help but laugh himself.

"I love you too" Emily then said, smiling her biggest smile and leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips.

As soon as Hal felt her lips on his, he leaned forward and pried her mouth open with his tongue. He knew he should be gentle with her, since she was in the hospital and all, but he couldn't refuse. He hadn't kissed her for so long and he longed to do it everytime he saw her so when he finally had the chance, he went for it.

When the lack of oxegyn forced them apart, they were both breathing heavily. "Wow" Emily said, followed by Hal. "Yeah wow"

They chuckled and Hal leaned back in his chair.

"I missed you" He whispered.

Emily looked at him surprised. "You missed me? How long was I in here?" She joked.

Hal knew he was caught. He didn't really feel like telling her the truth this quickly after she had woken up. If he was really honest with himself he wanted to be selfish just a little while longer and keep pretending that they were still the happily married couple. But he knew that wasn't fair to Emily, she deserved to hear the truth, no matter how bad it was going to be.

"I told you how much I love you right? Don't forget that" he said when she nodded her head.

"What is it Hal, your kind of scaring me here again, just tel me"

"Okay" he took a deep breath and started explaning everything that had been going on from the time she remembered, especially the last few months after she had left him to get together and eventually marry Paul.

After he had explained everything to her, he admitted he could have been a little less on the Paul hate, but he didn't care. Having to tell everything over again, made him realize once again how angry he was at Paul and how much he never wanted to see him again.

Emily was just staring at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"Em?" Hal gently asked. "Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said softly. Suddenly tears sprung from her eyes and she burst into tears.

"Em? Em honey, what's wrong, talk to me" Hal said, sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms.

She immediately pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" She half screamed, half begged. Had she not been hooked up to machines, she would have been out of the bed and away from him as quick as she could, but being as it was, she was just glad to get to the other side of the bed.

"Em, honey please just listen to me"

"Listen to you?! You just told me exactly what you wanted to say. If I did all of those things then what the hell are you still doing here? Go! You hate me, get out of here!" She screamed and burried her face in her hands.

Hal looked at Emily and his heart broke all over again. He could only imagine what this must be doing to her, but he knew one thing and that was that even after everything that had happened in the last few months, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her and he was not about to give up now. Not now that she was finally back to him.

He tried to take her hand away and was hopefull when she didn't pull away. The truth was, she didn't want to pull away, she wanted this connection with him, she just wanted him to hold her and shield her from the world.

When she looked at him again, he quickly gathered her in his arms again, not planning on letting her go anytime soon. She clutched his shirt and cried into his chest. Hal just sat there, holding her and whispering to her, telling her it was going to be okay, that he loved her and that they were going to get through this together.

When she looked at him again, she softly asked "Do you really mean that?"

"Ocourse I do" Hal quickly assured her.

"It's just... after everything that I have done to you, how can you still love me? How can you even look at me?"

"I don't know" Hal answered truthfully. "You're right, after everything that has been going on, I should hate you and I should tell you that I never want to see you again, but I can't. I love you too much"

He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and chuckled.

"That doesn't really make any sense does it? I mean, look at what Barbara put me through and I never want to see her again and here you are and if we're really honest, what you did was just as bad, but I can't imagine walking away from you and never seeing you or holding you again"

Emily smiled at him and gently took his hand.

"Honestly, no that doesn't make any sense, but I don't care. I don't care if it never makes sense and I don't care if people tell you your crazy. Right now all I care about is that you still love me and that you're not leaving me, because I don't think I could bare to lose you"

Hal sat down on the bed next to her and once again took her in his arms. "I love you" He whispered with his face in her hair. "I love you so much and I'm never leaving"

"I love you too" Emily said, clutching him to her. "And I promise that no matter what I did these last few months, I'll never do it again, not for as long as I live. I can not imagine my life without you"

They both pulled back and as if on cue, they leaned in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss, both, for very diffirent reasons, thinking how happy they were to be together.

THE END


End file.
